Only a Wedding With a Hint of Alcohol
by acciopadfoot
Summary: Drunk cousins are always the best. Especially when their mother finds out. Something to take the attention away from those beautiful Veela cousins of mine.


**A/N: Well heyyy. I just love Next Gen and Rose/Scorpius. Let me know if I suck. No really do it.**

**Of course everything belongs to Jo Rowling because she is perfect. But you already knew that.**

**Thanks for being awesome.**

* * *

Why did Victoire have to make me a bridesmaid? I mean come on, I'm only sixteen and she's twenty-two! We're not even that close. Well okay, that's not exactly true, Teddy and Victoire are two of my favorite people ever. I would murder for a relationship as perfect as theirs. But expecting me to look as good as her or Dominique is a ridiculous idea. We can't all be part-veela now, can we? Some of us have normal, average looking parents and inherited average-looking features.

Dominique walks in then, throwing her perfect looks right in my face.

"Oh come on. Do you have to look that good?" I ask her, rolling my eyes. Dominique has the unnatural red hair like most of the rest of us, but somehow it looks better on her than anyone I've ever seen. Nothing she does can make it look bad. My ringlet curls aren't awful and overall I can look pretty too, but it takes some work. Dominique can just roll out of bed and look better than I can if I try.

"Oh shut up, Rosie, you look adorable and curly haired as always." Dominique tells me, kissing my cheek and grabbing her floor length green dress that looks identical to mine. I have to hand it to Victoire and Dominique, their beauty has not made them vain. They are both perfectly aware of how darling they look all the time, but they never gloat.

"Right." I say sarcastically, "Because next to you and your sister, I'll be saved by red ringlets. Don't put that dress on, you'll only depress me."

She winks at me as she removes her robe and slips the dress over her head.

"No one is allowed to be depressed!" Victoire calls from the other room, "It will ruin the pictures!" Victoire and her other bridesmaid, Talia Whiteside, are in the bathroom of one Fleur's parents' many guest bedrooms, making the bride look more flawless than she was when she woke up this morning.

I put my dress on next, avoiding the mirror at all costs, when there was a knock on the door.

"If you're a groom go away!" Dominique calls to the door.

"I haven't been a groom for twenty-four years, darling." Bill says, a smile evident in his voice. Dominique opens the door and Bill takes in a deep breath as he takes in his youngest daughter.

"You are perfection in a green dress, love." He tells her, kissing her forehead, "Stop it, will you?" Dominique laughs, putting a last touch to her make-up. Victoire comes out then, her white dress more beautiful than words can describe. Not to even mention her face and the rest of her. Bill has a similar "blown away" reaction to Victoire's appearance.

"I should have married an uglier woman, shouldn't I?"

"I'm telling Mum you said that." Dominique teases, while Victoire blushes.

"It's half passed three," she informs us. "Is everything ready?" The anxiety on her face reaches a whole new level when her father nods. "Only thing missing is the bride."

James, Louis, and Teddy's best man, Roger Logan, enter the room then, all of their eyes widening as they take in Victoire's flawless phisique. "I really am the most sore looking of the three of us, aren't I? Louis jokes, taking Talia's arm, as James takes mine and Roger bashfully asks Dominiques for permission to touch her.

"Well I think you look rather dashing." I tell Louis, who winks at me, as we queue up to walk out to the garden where the wedding is taking place.

Dominique and Roger walk out first, followed by Louis and Talia, with James and I bringing up the rear. "Teddy's hair is blue," James whispers to me as we walk down the isle. "Auntie Muriel couldn't persuade him to change it."

"Well at least someone has the balls to stand up to her." I whisper back.

"Al and I plan to get her good and pissed at the reception, maybe she'll color her hair blue as well."

I laugh, a little too loudly, at the thought, covering my mouth with my free hand as my grandmother sternly catches my eye. James kisses my cheek as we part at the alter. I swear everyone's heart actually stops for a split second as my uncle and Victoire proceed down the isle. I find Malfoy in the crowd and he smiles at me, not hiding the fact that he is clearly looking me up and down. I blush furiously, which I hate doing, and I am thankful that my hair covers my ears, as they are currently probably the same color as my hair. I love and hate Scorpius Malfoy a pretty equal amount. He makes faces at me throughout the ceremony, which I try to avoid laughing at.

The vows are my favorite part of weddings. Especially these two. I adore Teddy and Victoire, and everything they say to each other is nauseating and beautiful. It makes me want to throw up, but at the same time, it makes me envy the pair of them.

"Mr. Lupin, your vows." The ministry wizard performing the ceremony said.

"You... are everything." Teddy begins, still awestruck by the sight of his soon-to-be wife. "Every little aspect of my life is made better because you are in it. There is nothing I can't do when I know you're here, it's like... you've restored all faith I have ever lost. My life finally makes sense because of you. Being an orphan and having hair that changes color with my mood, it all seems so insignificant because I can be with you and you understand just... all the time. I love you, Vic. I can't even tell you how much."

Victoire is openly crying now, are is most of the guests.

"Miss Weaasley." The man gestures to Victoire, who takes the piece of paper Talia is now handing her.

"You left this on my pillow, with a flower, on my seventeenth birthday." She tells him, unfolding the paper. Teddy's hair, along with his cheeks turns slightly pink with embarrassment, at which the crowd chuckles slightly.

"Mr. Weasley,

I have been madly in love with your daughter for more than five years. She instructed me that she would not be with me unless you were aware. Victoire means the absolute world to me and I would give my life for her, as well as the rest of your family. I am writing to tell you that I plan to make your daughter my girlfriend today, and I would love your approval.

Sincerely, Teddy Lupin.

PS- Happy Birthday, Vic. Please don't murder me for this."

Teddy looks at his feet, shaking his head, as the guests laugh once more.

"Eighteen, right?" He mumbles, an embarrassed grin on his lips.

"That's when I knew." Victoire continued, handing the note back to Talia. "That was it for me. You weren't my best friend anymore, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You have done more good for me than you know. You made me be actually proud of being a Hufflepuff and made me feel like more than a stupid Veela. I don't know where I would be without you, but I'm happy I never have to know." There was a universal sigh of "awww" as Victoire finished.

The wedding finished up very normal, exchanging of rings and the most romantic and nauseating kiss I've ever seen. I tried to hide the disgust from my face. I catch Malfoy'sw eye again and he winks at me, to which I roll my eyes.

The reception is in full swing when a slightly drunk Albus sits down next to Malfoy and I at the table we have rarely left all night.

"Rosie, Scorp." He grins at us. "You're being boring."

"Clearly you're not." I laugh at him. Albus doesn't drink often, but when he drinks, he drinks.

"Maybe slow down on the firewhiskey, mate." Malfoy warns.

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy." Albus says, grabbing another drink from a tray the floats passed us.

"Oh brilliant," I say, rolling my eyes, "It's angry-drunk Al. I've missed him." Al has three drunk states: Angry, mental, and anxious beyond belief. Anxious Al is my least favorite, but angry isn't far behind. His usual laid-back, calm demeanor is what makes him my best friend, since I am always high-strung and mental.

"Your mother is going to catch you, Al." Scorpius continues to reason with him, but I know it's pointless.

"I'm not afraid of her."

"You should be." James swoops by and downs what remains of Albus' drink.

"Hey!" Al protests, but James ruffles his hair and sweeps his girlfriend, Abigail Longbottom, off to dance.

"Anyway, seen Jenny anywhere?" Albus wants to know.

"She's probably avoiding you because you're wasted." I tell him. He glares at me and runs off to find his own girlfriend. Albus and Jenny were just as nauseating as Teddy and Victoire. Jenny was my best friend in the world, but her relationship with my cousin made me want to vomit.

"Care to dance, Rosie?" Teddy taps me on the shoulder.

"Well I couldn't possibly go the whole night without dancing with the groom, now could I?" I reply in mock concern, taking Teddy's hand. I dance with Teddy for what seems like hours before I am passed off to Malfoy, then my father, James, my Uncle and Godfather, Harry, Uncle Charlie, Hugo, and Malfoy again.

The party goes until almost half passed one in the morning, before everyone is tired out and leaves. You really can't say Weasley's don't know how to throw a party. After the family sends Teddy and Vic off to their honeymoon in Scottland, I go upstairs to the room I'm sharing with Lily and Roxie, and fall into bed as soon as I get my very uncomfortable bridesmaid dress off.

The next morning, before we all have multiple portkey's back to the Burrow, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour have a very unnecessarily large breakfast laid out for everyone when they wake up. Lily, Roxanne, and I shower and dress before going downstairs where we are greeted by about half of our family, who all seem way too bright and cheery for the early hour and the amount they all drank the night previously. James, Albus, Hugo, and Fred come downstairs next, all but Hugo look clearly hungover. Harry eyes his youngest son skeptically, while Ginny openly glares at him.

"Are you hungover, Al?" Harry asks, probably hoping for an explanation so Ginny doesn't explode on him.

"Don't know wha' yer talking 'bout." Albus mumbles, rubbing his head. I shake my own head. The boy is such a terrible liar.

Almost everyone has come downstairs at this point, and are quite interested in the fight that is inevitably going to break out between Albus and his mother. This family is twisted like that, everyone enjoys someone else being shouted at.

"You know we don't like you to drink, Albus." Harry said, using his full name to ensure his son knew he was serious.

"I didn't drink anymore than James, Dad." Al counters.

I laugh over my waffles, "Yeah, okay." Albus shoots me a glare for that one.

"What is it with the two of you and underage drinking?" Ginny asks her sons, anger bubbling over.

"Excuse me," James argues, "I am of age, thank you. It's Golden Boy over here that's breaking the law."

"It doesn't matter, Mum!" Albus just about shouts back at her, "Nothing happened, except this damn headache..."

"It's still illegal, Albus!" Ginny retorts, "And you know I don't like you to drink."

"Well then get on Rose for it too!" Albus points to me childishly. James and Lily look positively gleeful to witness Albus getting in trouble instead of them for a change.

"Oh, Rose." My mother's disapproving voice always gets to me.

"Oh, Brilliant." I say, avoiding my parents' eyes. "Thanks for that, Potter." Albus sticks his tongue out at me.

"Eye for an eye, Weasley."

"Come on, Mum, keep shouting at Prodigy Boy. It's my entertainment for the day." James eggs on his mother, who is still looking at her youngest son with a furious glare in her eyes.

"You can't be out passed dark until school starts back up." Ginny tells Albus.

"Mum, that's a month!" Albus protests as James snickers to himself.

"Well clearly I can't trust you not to get wasted if you're out." She says sternly.

"Right, because I'll be going to so many weddings between now and September." Is Al's sarcastic reply.

"Go away before I murder you." Ginny says, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Kind hearted parenting truly is your strong suit, Mother."

Ginny stands abruptly and I grab Al's arm and start dragging him to the stairway. "Time to go." I tell him. Chuckles can be heard from around the room and I swear I see my Uncle Charlie and George exchange glances and stifle laughter. It is not a rare occasion for Ginny to get into it with her children, but generally it's James or Lily on the end of her wrath. But let's face it, James is generally the cause of everyone's anger and wrath. It's part of his charm, really.

* * *

**Reviews are cool and so are you!**


End file.
